


I Choose You!

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Story of my life with you. [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Shortly after Cain's death his mother aka Eve shows up and hits on Lucifer. Much to Chloe's displeasure. As those two still haven't dealt with her now knowing the truth about him. But how are these people going to move forward after all this? And why is Eve now showing up again after the death of her once and only living son Cain aka Marcus Pierce?





	1. Hurt Decker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayhaught_supercorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_supercorp/gifts), [lionofthelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofthelord/gifts).



> No Pokemon are not going to show up in this story. It worked better than other titles I thought of. That made it seem he was going to leave Chloe for Eve. *Shakes head* Those who read ALL of my work know that's now how I roll. And they are all my loyal little elves.

Lucifer sat quietly across from Chloe as the other filled out paperwork. They hadn't spoken since they got here after she saw his true face. He glanced over at her but saw her only looking at her work as she filled it in. He opened his mouth to speak to her.

Dan walked over and handed them each a coffee. "So how much trouble do you think we are all in."

Chloe put her pen down and picked up the coffee. She took a swallow before she spoke. "Hopefully not as bad as it could have been if we were all wrong. About who he really was."

Dan nodded his head slightly. "Could have been worse."

"Yeah start a revolt, get sent down to hell, and become a monster what could be worse than that?" Lucifer said looking between the pair. "That I have done." He said matter of factly.

"So you went against your family?" Dan asked.

"Yes, I am the youngest male in the family. I left my baby sister alone to deal with the rest of the family on her own." Lucifer said simply. "But she is a good egg and she came out on top. And still has the perfect job for her."

Dan patted him on his shoulder. "You should go home and rest man." He said before he walked off.

Chloe looked over at Lucifer. "And her job is?"

"The Grim Reaper after all?" Lucifer said simply. "Though by her personality you would think it was some other job." He chuckled softly. "She's a lot like Miss Lopez over there."

Chloe smiled softly. "You should go home and get some rest." She said before she looked back down at her paperwork.

"We still haven't talked yet Chloe." He said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it now Lucifer okay?" Chloe said looking up at him. "I just need time and all of this is happening quickly to quickly I'm sure even you would have wanted me to learn or seen the truth."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Your right." He said softly before he stood up. "I'm sorry." He turned and headed towards the door when he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He said reaching out to keep her still.

The woman smiled softly. "It's okay." She looked up and blinked a couple times. "Lucifer is that you?"

Lucifer looked at the woman. "Eve I haven't seen you since you left the garden with your husband all those century's ago." He bent down and kissed her on her cheek. He didn't see the glare that was coming his way from Chloe as he spoke to Eve. "I heard about Adam how are you doing?"

Eve placed a hand on Lucifer's arm in a flirty way as she spoke to him. "Good though I have heard about my last son." She said glaring at him. "Did you have to?"

"It was either my life or his. And if I died someone I cared about would have been dead instead." Lucifer said truthfully before he looked around. "Come we can keep talking in Lux I will buy you a drink." He said taking her hand and hooking it around his arm. Before they headed out together.

Ella walked up to Chloe's side as she saw Chloe was still glaring after Lucifer's back. "Boyfriend issues?"

Chloe blinked and looked at Ella funny. "He's not?"

"Might as well be. Besides he loves you. And she seems more like ancient history ex then latest one." Ella said simply.

Chloe looked at Ella then. "You have no idea how right you are. But that first can still hold powerful memory." She sighed softly as she went back to finishing up her paperwork.

Ella blinked slightly. "Maybe you should go speak to him once you're done." She said before she walked away.

Chloe groaned as she put her head down and shook it. Before she put her head up took another swig of her coffee and got back to work on the paperwork again. She got up and turned into her paperwork. She grabbed her purse as she made sure she clocked out. She made a quick bathroom stop before she headed out to her car. She needed to see Lucifer. No, it was more like want a burning need to see him. To see what was going on with him and that female from earlier. 'But now that I know the truth about him. Have my feelings for him changed or are they the same? I need to know before we can move past all of this craziness of late.' She mentally groans. 'I know he said he loves me. But did he mean it deep down or not. All of this is just crazy I can't help but worry. And that scares me deep down within my self. When it all comes down to him.'


	2. So?

Chloe arrived at Lux an hour and a half later. She parked and headed inside as she saw Eve walking out.

Eve looked at Chloe as she fixed her lipstick. "He's free now if you want a piece of him too. I'm sure he has it in him." She smirked as she walked out.

Chloe saw red but kept her calm as she walked over to the elevator and rode it up. 'Don't strangle Lucifer let him speak first. I hope I can let him answer first.' She mentally sighed to herself as she walked.

Lucifer was sitting on his couch drinking a Scottish on the rocks. He looked towards the elevator when it opened and smiled when he saw Chloe step out. "Care for a drink Detective or are we going to have that talk now instead?"

Chloe stood there not seeing lipstick marks on his face. Or the fact his clothes weren't even wrinkled or out of place. 'Was I making more out of that then I should have?' She mentally sighed softly before she asked her question. "Who was that at the police station?"

Lucifer blinked as he looked at her. "Eve?" He asked with a raised eyebrow at her.

"That is her name?" Chloe asked looking at him.

Lucifer's left eyebrow raised as he watched her. "Yes, and before you asked that was Eve the first female."

"Oh!" Chloe said as she sat down across from him. "What did she want?" She asked trying to not bite her bottom lip from worrying about him.

Lucifer laughed softly. "Catching up on old times. Besides I told her I was sorry about the loss of her husband and her last living son as well too."

Chloe almost sighed for him to hear her. "I didn't know her son was dead."

"Marcus Pierce's true name is or well was Cain. He and his brother Abel are both sadly in hell." He told her truthfully. "Are we done asking about an ex of mine from when I was still Samuel?"

Chloe mentally pinched her self. "Yeah sorry I was just wondering."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "It was a shock seeing her here. But none the less how are you taking knowing the truth about me? You are seeming to take it far better then Linda did when she learned the truth."

"Wait Linda knows?" Chloe asked shocked.

"Yes, she well forced me into well showing her. She didn't take it well. And with the fact that Mazikeen really is a demon on top of that. There is more truth you should know if you want to know?" He asked her. "I don't want to overwhelm you either."

Chloe motioned with her hand for him to go on.

"My father had you blessed into being. And then made sure you crossed my path as well too. Oh and also my powers don't work on you but they work on everyone else though." Lucifer smiled at her. "When I am around you. You well, tend to make me semi-mortal."

Chloe looked at him shocked. "Meaning?"

"If I die around you. I return to hell and I don't have my get out of hell free coin either. I used it when I asked my father to save you in that airport." Lucifer smiled softly.

"You have saved me many times?" Chloe said with a smile. "But quick question?"

Lucifer nodded his head. "Sure?"

"Didn't Adam and Eve have a third son?" She asked confused about it.

Lucifer laughed softly. "Yes, they did. Seth lived a mortal life and had many children. But Cain was cursed for being the worlds first murder, and Eve for eating that apple all those centuries ago. Adam madly in love with his wife even though she cheated on him once joined her in immortal life." He sighed softly. "But who or what killed him I don't know." He sighed softly before he asked a hard question of Chloe. "Is there still an us?" He looked down at his cup.

"You have never hurt me and been there to protect me and Trixie all the time. It's more the fact knowing who you really are for real." She shook her head slightly. "I just need time to accept it all."

Lucifer sighed sadly as he looked up at her with his lips pressed firmly. "I will pull my self out of your cases and life." He went to stand up.

"I never said anything about my cases and the police work." She sighed softly. "Matters of the heart is on hold for that Lucifer. The rest I don't want to lose and I know Trixie wouldn't want you to vanish from her life either."

"Chloe?" Lucifer sat back down and look at her.

"Working with the devil to stop bad guys vs dating him that's two different things." She sighed softly. "I'm not putting your mind to ease am I?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No your not." He sighed softly. "It's now you going through your emotions as I did." He laughed softly. "I know where my feelings for you stand Chloe. I hope one day I can hear yours." He put his glass down and stood up to kiss Chloe on her head. "You remind me I am not the monster I came to believe I was. For what I did to my own family." He held out his hand to her. "Until tomorrow Detective?"

Chloe looked up at him as she placed her hand in his. "Until tomorrow Lucifer. But you can call me Chloe still you know?"

"I know but I am trying to keep this business like instead of how I want to do this." Lucifer smiled seeing the confused look in her eyes. "Pulling you against me and kissing you for the rest of the night." He said simply. "Still don't want that drink?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No, I better get home and fix dinner for Trixie and myself too." She swallowed before she reached out and touched his face lightly. Before she turned and quietly left the loft and Lux.

Lucifer stood there watching her leave. And all he wanted to do was pull her back and kiss her silly. Before he dragged her into his bed for the rest of the night. He mentally shook his head slightly before he picked up his glass and finished his drink. "I need another." He said with a sigh before he walked over to his bar again.


	3. Fuming mad.

As the weeks that followed that last talk. Chloe noticed that Eve seemed to come around a lot. Or when Lucifer wasn't there at the police percent and she goes check on him. Or ask him in person if he wanted to come to dinner with her and Trixie. Though sometimes Linda was there at first with Mazikeen. But that was more Linda's idea then her's and she told Lucifer that once they got Linda out of the door.

Lucifer stood outside on his balcony as he looked up skywards. "What do you want me to do father?" He asked annoyed.

"Talking to your father again?" Came a female's voice from behind Lucifer.

Lucifer spoke as he turned. "Chloe? Oh, it's you, Eve." He sighed softly. "Well, you recall how often that cranky old man answers anyone."

Eve's smile seemed a little forced as she stepped closer to him. "Only human he used to speak to was Adam." She shook her head slightly. "Not even me."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry about that."

"Its okay it was a LONG time ago?" Eve said simply. "How are you doing as of late. You, seem to be more withdrawn into your self? It isn't because of that girl is it?"

"Her name is Chloe and no, yes, I don't know. I knew it would be hard for her to come to terms with seeing my true face. But I guess I didn't think it would be this hard." He said simply.

"Then she's not the right person for you. Besides that she is mortal and you know where mortal's end up in the end. Unlike you and others like you." Eve glanced to the side seeing something moving there. "You should move on from her then Lucifer." She said placing a hand on his arm and rubbed it as she leaned in towards him as the elevator stopped and opened up. "I am always there for you Lucifer." She said simply as she leaned in towards him.

"Thanks, Eve." He said softly before he moved away from her as he heard the clicking of boots walking towards them. He grinned at the woman walking towards him. "Chloe is everything okay?"

Eve cursed Chloe as she looked at the other female.

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with um well me?" Chloe asked as she fought back her own feelings about what she saw Eve doing with Lucifer. Though she knew she was getting to the point of wanting to shoot Eve in her head though.

Lucifer grinned brightly at the invite me. "No Trixie or the others?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No just me?" She said looking at him worried. "And I have told you before. That one time with Linda there was totally her idea Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I know you have told me that many times. I am still going to tease you about it none the less." He looked back at Eve. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." He said before he walked over to Chloe and took her arm in his. After he made sure it was okay. They headed into the elevator to go down.

Eve stood there fuming. She was spitting mad. "I will have to double if not triple my efforts on getting rid of that annoying and nasty little human." She said simply as she walked towards the elevator. "Too bad I just can't kill her and be done with it all." She huffed as she waited for the elevator to come back up.


	4. Dinner date

Chloe sat across from Lucifer at the restaurant table. "So you're telling me there are elf's in the police department?"

Lucifer nodded his head simply. "Yes, it seems a lot of magical creatures blend in with the human race."

"Shocking." Chloe laughed softly. "So there really not up there helping Santa or in people's shoes?"

Lucifer shook his head. "I think they don't like much the one about the shoes. Though for a long time there was a man called Santa. And the elves helped him but as things got better for the human race he stopped. As parents took care of it for him instead. But he is enjoying his retirement none the less. And does show up in malls now and again to make sure everything is still running smoothly. And it is the only holiday I don't touch he is far worse of a crank than my old man."

Chloe laughed softly as she smiled at him. "So is the recipient Cathy an elf?"

"Yes, though funny thing is she used to be a badass warrior back in the day." He had a slow smile on his face as he looked at her. "More so than you."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Is that police officer checking out Dan of late um Mimi is she an elf too?"

"Yes and so is Night, Cody, Leo and Jay as well too. Though Leo is the one all the other elves in the police department report to on elven matters." Lucifer said truthfully. "I overheard them talking. They tried to use their magic on me. And since you weren't in the room with me it didn't work. So they knew I am the real deal." Lucifer picked her hand up and went to put it near his lips.

A man with short brown hair, short brown shorts, and a Hawaiian printed shirt in blue on wearing sandal's walking towards them stopped to look at Lucifer. "Is she here?"

Lucifer looked up at him funny. "Who is and who are you?" He said looking at him. 'He looks like someone I should know but I can't place it right now.

The guy sighed softly. "Is Eve here or not?"

"It might help you tell us who you are sir?" Chloe said looking at him annoyed.

"She is I can tell." He cursed under his breath. "You better not take her back Lucifer. Or I and you will have problems this time around."

Lucifer stared at him. "Adam?" He asked looking at him. "Yes, she has shown up to speak to me. Since Cain is dead after all?"

Chloe leaned in and whispered at him. "Who's Cain?"

Lucifer turned and looked at her. "The real name of Marcus Pierce and yes Chloe I mean that Cain too."

Chloe looked shocked. "Wow, I almost married a murder."

Lucifer turned back to look at the man he wasn't sure if Adam. As he as of yet spoken about who he is really.

The man blinked a couple times before he looked down sternly at Lucifer. "Listen here snake you got her to eat that apple all those century's ago. You will not do that to me again."

Lucifer sighed as he looked at Chloe. "Excuse me." He grabbed the guy and quietly dragged him out of the restaurant. "I told you she's not here go fetch your wife and go." He muttered before he turned and headed back to sit down across from Chloe again. "Sorry." He said softly.

"It's not your fault Lucifer?" Chloe said with a smile.

They finished their dinner and had dessert there as Lucifer made them stay for it.

Lucifer drove Chloe back to her car at his loft. He kissed her softly on her hand. "With that lune who I'm still not sure if that was or wasn't Adam. You should be careful please."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Be careful with Eve around. Since her sons are both dead now."

"I long for that moment when you let me kiss you again?" Lucifer whispered softly as he watched Chloe get into her car and drive away. He turned and walked inside of Lux.

'YOU IDIOT JUST KISS HIM ALREADY! You know who he is, what he is, but in the end, you at least have the feeling of where his heart is.' Chloe sighed softly. 'Now that Eve back does he still love me. Or is he going to go after a married woman from his past?' Chloe wanted to bang her head against the steering wheel. But she kept on driving none the less.


	5. Getting a new case.

A week later an undercover assignment landed on Chloe's desk. She sat there reading the file when she glanced up as Lucifer walked up to her and sat down across from her. With that cute little-wicked grin on his face. "Lucifer can you get us into the Bubble Palace?" She asked looking at the most wicked male she knew.

"Yeah for an undercover assignment or is that where you want to go on a date with me?" He asked with a smirk.

Chloe tried not to blush at his words but failed. "Both I will meet you there. As I need to make sure the listening devices are in place there and for us both to wear."

Lucifer reached across her desk and placed his hands on hers. "They check for bugs before guests enter. And after as well as jammers on top of that. I will meet you there none the less. Tomorrow or tonight?"

"Tomorrow as that's when the person will be there as it is the Valentines day event?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Well its a better idea then Trixie drawing me as Ariel from the Little Mermaid?" Lucifer said looking annoyed.

Chloe couldn't help the snickering. "Sorry, that's just funny."

"No, it's not." He couldn't help the smirk on his lips. "I will make the arrangements then. And your name will be on there as my guest." He stood up and reached down and picked up her hand and kissed the back of her hand as his eyes flickered red and back to normal. As he stared into her eyes. He let her hand go before he turned and walked out of the building.

Chloe sat there with her heart all aflutter over all of that. 'It's hard to believe that is your son God and not someone else's.' She would have sworn she heard someone laughing at her for that commit in her own head. She did glance around not seeing anyone there. She turned and put her hand back down to get back to work then. Chloe didn't seem to notice the eyes watching her with pure hate as Lucifer left her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all sing "Kiss the boy." Instead of kiss a girl :D hehe


	6. Valentines Day party.

The next evening Lucifer dressed in a black tux, white shirt, black bow tie, with matching black shoes. With a red handkerchief in his jacket pocket. He walked up the steps and smiled to himself as he stood there looking around. He felt like he was on a date instead of a mission. 'I wish she would kiss me. Or let me know she is okay knowing the whole truth. I want words, not all these mini action's. I know its a big step for her knowing the truth and coming to accept the truth. I love her and she knows it I still love her.'

"Lucifer?" Came Chloe's voice from behind him.

Lucifer turned and almost stumbled back over the railing seeing Chloe in a smoking hot dress. That ended at her ankle, with a split all the way up to her knee, with the dress showing off her arms. Lucifer thought he saw a little sparkle on the back of her dress when she walked up the steps and did a spin for him. 'OH, MY FATHER BAREBACK! She's going to kill me in that dress. All I want to do is remove it from her body slowly while I check out what color her underwear is under it.' He mentally slapped himself when she called his name again. "You look stunning." His voice to him sounded a little squeaky. "Happy Valentine's day Chloe." He took her hand in his and kissed it softly. "Let me guess Dan tried to get the bugs in?"

Chloe had smiled seeing his reaction of her in this dress that Mazikeen and Linda picked out for her to wear. They told her she was going to kill him in this dress and clearly, she had an impact on his head and it seems like his body as well too. "I told him we are on our own. And they have no way of letting us know if they catch them outside." She said simply. "We should take a look around among the guests before we settle in to enjoy the rest of our evening together."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. He bent his head and kissed her softly on her cheek. He whispered into her ear. "Working now will be hard. Since all I want to do is put that dress on the floor." He pulled back with a wicked look on his face. "We will meet here when we are done?"

Chloe blushed softly as she mutely nodded her head as they walked off one towards the left and the other to the right.

Later Lucifer stood once again back in his spot. He looked out watching everyone just as the bubbles started. 'Cute pink bubbles.' He listened to the romantic music playing in the air around them.

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer turned expecting Chloe standing there behind him again. He was shocked to see Eve dressed in a leaf green dress walking towards him. "Eve, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Lucifer." She said walking towards him. "Where did we go wrong all those century's ago?"

"One thing was you were married to Adam. And I was still an angel at the time as well on top of it all." Lucifer said looking down at her.

"Are you just playing with the human?" Eve asked about him and Chloe. "Its so like you to toy with your father's toys."

Lucifer tried to keep his left eye from twitching. "No, I'm not Eve." He said sternly.

Eve stepped closer towards him as she placed her hands on his chest. And ran them upwards towards his shoulders. "You could always play with me if you want too." She said leaning towards him slowly to kiss him.

"LUCIFER!" Came Chloe's voice from the middle of the stairs.

Lucifer turned towards Chloe. "Chloe?"

Eve was trying not to smirk at all that was going on between the pair.

"I know where I stand then Lucifer!" Chloe said as tears were forming in her eyes as she turned and walked away from him quickly.

Lucifer stood there as his body frozen over what just happened as he watched Chloe run off from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now a case of will he or won't he?


	7. I choose you not her.

"Forget about her and kiss me!" Eve said like she was a talking viper trying to lure in her prey.

Lucifer turned and glared at Eve darkly then. "Stay away from me and Chloe. You don't want to feel the devil's wrath over this." He quickly went after Chloe.

Eve stood there wide-eyed and alone watching Lucifer going after that stupid human.

A straggly dressed male stepped up beside her. "I could have told you that wasn't going to work woman."

Eve turned and glared at him darkly. "Shut up Adam." She said sternly as she turned and walked towards the bar. "I will get what I want in the end I always do."

Chloe made it to coat checking and stood there waiting for them to locate her coat.

Lucifer spotted Chloe as she stood there waiting. He walked up behind her and leaned in and whispered softly into her ear. "Get your coat and follow me."

Chloe turned to glare at him but he had walked off. She got her coat and put it on and headed out of the door. She was going to go home and forget about Lucifer Morningstar.

Lucifer reached out and grabbed her before she got near the front door. He took her hand and guided her quietly down a hall.

Chloe tried to get him to let her go of short of hitting him or pulling out her gun and shooting him.

Lucifer quietly pulled her into an empty room. He took her coat from her shoulders and put it down. He pulled her gently into his arms and held her as she hit his chest. "Chloe?"

"You made your choice let me go and get back to yours?" Chloe said rather upset over the whole thing.

Lucifer laughed softly. "She is my past Chloe. That will never ever change. But I choose another not her."

"You should be with her instead of me, Lucifer?" Chloe said softly refusing to look up at him.

Lucifer grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "I am with her."

Chloe looked at him confused. "Who?"

"You woman!" Lucifer said looking at her annoyed. "I love you Chloe Decker, not Eve." He said sternly. "You stole my heart shortly after we met." He bent his head toward her. "I choose you Chloe Decker and always will choose you." He then kissed her softly on her lips. He stepped back letting her go. "I know you don't want me kissing you yet. But your lips seemed to be screaming for it."

Chloe's eyes grew wide over the whole thing. She could hear the soft sounds of romantic music as she looked into his eyes. "Can I have this dance Lucifer?" As she smiled back at him as she waited for him to answer her.

Lucifer smiled as he held her in his arms. "Always and forever my queen." He said before they started to dance to the music.

"I choose you to Lucifer?" Chloe whispered softly against his skin.

Lucifer holds her close to him as they start to dance together in the empty room together. He kissed the side of her cheek as he whispered softly into her ear. "I know if I asked you while looking into each other's eyes. This wouldn't work but I want to try this way."

Chloe whispered softly as they kept on dancing. "What?" Scared and a little bit excited about what he was going to ask her.

"Tell me what you desire." He whispered in a rather sexy tone of voice. He knew right then when she let out a soft little moan. He turned her on but he waited for her answer.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak when they stopped dancing when someone came into the room.

"Sorry, but you two can't be here." Came the guard.

Lucifer turned and smiled softly at the guard. "Alright, we will go." He turned and picked up Chloe's coat.

Chloe had a million thoughts in her head as she looked at him. 'Mazikeen is watching Trixie tonight. Since I am here with Lucifer and Dan has a date with Mimi. And I took a taxi here just in case anything happened. Okay, I wanted of something to happen.' When she saw Lucifer holding her coat and held out his hand to her. She took it and leaned in and whispered softly into his ear. "I desire to go to Lux."

Lucifer pulled back to look into her eyes once they were outside the room. "Shall I call a taxi?"


	8. Will you sing for me Lucifer?

Chloe looked up at him. "How did you get here?"

"I took a car. Though your choice is a taxi or I fly?" Lucifer said simply.

Chloe smiled softly to herself. "Fly me to Lux then Superman." She said with a smile.

Lucifer looked at her annoyed. "I'm not the man of steel." He helped her into her coat. He took her hand in his as they walked out of the ballroom and the club as well too.

When they were outside alone Chloe stepped closer to him. "Would you rather I called you Ariel instead?" Chloe asked with a giggle as she saw his annoyed face. "Should I take my shoes off first?"

Lucifer looked at her. "I will make you pay for those Little Mermaid jokes one of these days Chloe. And to answer your question yes you should unless you want to lose them."

Chloe leaned against him as she stepped out of her shoes. She bent down and picked them up with one hand and quickly stepped closer to him. "The ground is cold."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he made sure her coat was buttoned up. He glanced around making sure they were alone. Before his wings came out as he wrapped his arms around Chloe as he took them both into the air.

Chloe clung to him as they were in the air.

Lucifer smirked softly as he whispered into her ear. "Relax I got you, Chloe." He said as they flew through the air. After a bit, they landed on the balcony before he scooped her quickly up into his arms. He walked her through his balcony door and into his loft.

Chloe blushed as she leaned against him. "Lucifer I can walk you know?"

"I know but I didn't want you to hurt your feet." He said before he set her down on the floor.

Chloe set down her shoes and took her coat off. "You never told me how good I look Lucifer."

"Didn't I?" He asked her confused.

"If you did I never heard you."

"You stole the breath away from me Chloe. But you have since even before I fell in love with you." He said walking over to sit down at the piano.

Chloe walked up behind him and placed her chin on his shoulder. "Do you think you understand human emotion's better?"

"Some."

"And how do I make you feel?" Chloe asked as she wrapped her arms around his body.

"Like even though you make me mortal when I am around you. That I can take on the world or my siblings and my cantankerous old man." He chuckled softly. "But you drew me in like a puzzle I wanted to solve. But as a woman, I couldn't get to tell me what she desires and that is refreshing now I know why."

Chloe smiled softly as she whispered into his ear. "What is it you desire?"

Lucifer's body shuttered as he spoke softly. "To return home to the silver city but dragging a sexy little police detective along for the ride." He said as he ran his fingers lightly over the keyboard. "But more often then not I want to take you into my bedroom and never let you out of there." He chuckled softly before he turned his head slightly. "Any requests?"

Chloe smiled softly. "How about Elvis Presley's Can't help falling in love?"

Lucifer couldn't help the slow smile over this as he started to play and sing. "Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you."

Chloe kissed him on his cheek. "Can I hear one more song?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Sure what one?"

"Well, this song does fit you. But can you sing a 'Naughty boy' by Gunther for me?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I'm a naughty boy am I?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Lucifer shook his head as he found the lyrics for the song and started to play and sing it for Chloe. "You naughty boy (ahh)  
You're my naughty boy, you're the one my mama loves but daddy wont  
Aha Aha  
Darling you're my naughty boy, you got the touch and I can't get enough.  
(sexy, sexy)  
I'm a ladies man, always ready to answer a call  
Just give me a changes, and I will give you all  
For so long I have tried to get to you, darling you're a one of a kind  
In my dreams every night it's me and you  
Darling please will you be mine?  
You're my naughty boy, you're the one my mama loves but daddy won't  
Aha Aha  
Darling, you're my naughty boy, you got the touch and I can't get enough.  
Aha Aha  
(yeah)  
You know who I am  
(oh)  
Yeah, I am the one who never ever close the door   
Darling, come with your flower, and I will give you more  
For so long I have tried to get to you, darling you're a one of a kind (yeah)  
In my dreams every night it's me and you  
Darling please will you be mine?  
You're my naughty boy, you're the one my mama loves but daddy won't  
Aha Aha  
Darling, you're my naughty boy, you got the touch and I can't get enough.  
Aha Aha  
(ah)  
You're my naughty boy, you're the one my mama loves but daddy won't  
Aha Aha  
Darling, you're my naughty boy, you got the touch and I can't get enough.  
Aha aha.  
(baby)  
I'm your sex bomb.  
Hold me tight.  
(sex, sex, aha)  
(yes)  
(Ohh)  
Darling come with your flower.  
I'm your naughty boy  
You're my naughty boy, you're the one my mama loves but daddy won't  
Aha Aha  
Darling, you're my naughty boy, you got the touch and I can't get enough.  
Aha aha.  
(oh, oh, yeah)  
You're my naughty boy, you're the one my mama loves but daddy won't  
Aha Aha  
Darling, you're my naughty boy (ah), you got the touch and I can't get enough.  
Aha aha.  
I'm your naughty boy.  
(oooh)  
You naughty boy.  
(aha)."

"Yep, that song suits you Lucifer?" Chloe said with a smile.

Lucifer put the cover down over the key's before he stood up and pulled her into his arms. He started to dance her around his loft as he started to sing to her without music. "I can feel you watchin', I can feel your eyes on me  
I can hear you whisper and I just get so weak  
But I'm a little bit scared, it's been a long time  
Since I let my guard down and let someone inside  
You don't need to wonder 'cause tonight you'll get it all  
When the night closes in, I'm gonna pull you so close  
Hold you so tight, gonna let it all go  
And you can do what you want, you can take me right here  
'Cause I knew from the start I was gonna love you with all my heart  
You take my hand now and I'm ready to begin  
Though it makes me crazy when your fingers touch my skin  
And I know what you want and you know what I need  
There's no reason to pretend that we don't know what this means  
?Cause when the night closes in, gonna pull you so close  
Hold you so tight, gonna let it all go  
And you can do what you want, you can take me right here  
'Cause I knew from the start I was gonna love you with all my heart  
I'm gonna rock you, baby and take away your maybe  
And you could rest here in these open arms, yeah  
?Cause when the night closes in, gonna pull you so close  
Gonna hold you so tight, gonna let it all go  
And you can do what you want, you can take me right here  
'Cause I knew from the start I was gonna love you with all my heart  
Ooh, baby, I was gonna love you with all my heart  
Ooh yeah, I was gonna love you with all my heart  
I can feel you watchin', I can feel your eyes on me."

Chloe tilted her head up to look at him. "Oh, that's so wonderful." She said with a smile. "And beautiful as well too."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Well, that song does speak from my heart."

"Oh?" Chloe asked still looking at him as they swayed to no music what so ever.

"Its called Love you with all my heart by Sara Evans." He leaned in closer almost kissing her when he whispered against her lips. "And I love you Chloe Decker with all my heart." He said right before he kissed her on her lips.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All song's that Lucifer sings are from real singers. The song titles, and person who sings them are in the post.
> 
> *Starts singing Naughty boy as she looks at Lucifer as she plots the next chapter.*
> 
> Two guesses on were its going next Cathy?


	9. Shall I behave or not in the shower?

Lucifer after a bit stepped back and smiled softly at Chloe. "If you keep kissing me like that Chloe. I will forget to behave my self." He said with a rather wicked smile on his lips.

Chloe blushed as she looked at him.

"I will drive you home." He said, softy before he stepped away from her.

Chloe looked at him confused. "You don't want me to stay the night?"

Lucifer turned and looked at her. "Not want you to stay the night that's far from the truth Chloe." He stepped up to her and placed her hand on his chest. "I want you to stay more than anything Chloe." He said softly. "But I don't want to rush you into something you could regret come tomorrow."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak when she stopped when Lucifer put a finger against her lips.

"I want you, Chloe." He pulled her flush against him letting her feel EVERY part of his front she could feel.

Chloe gasped softly as she felt his hard cock against her skin. "Lucifer?" She said looking up at him. She was melting from the feel of him, the smell of him, and the taste of him still on her lips. "Please?" She whispered softly as she leaned into him.

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her on her forehead. "Another night my love." He stepped back and turned to head again towards the elevator.

Chloe thought about it for a moment before she reached up and unhooked her dress and let it slide to the floor.

Lucifer stopped short from pressing the button when he heard fabric hit the floor. He slowly turned and looked at her shocked seeing her standing there with only her panties on. 'Sexy little black thong too. Cute there is a little white L on them as well too.' He stood there stunned looking at her. "Chloe?"

"I'm going to go take a shower you can join me or not." She said simply before she turned and headed towards his bedroom.

Lucifer just stood there shocked. He was trying to get a good guy here Not putting moves he REALLY wanted to put on her. Mostly he just wanted to take her to bed. He mentally shook himself before he walked over and picked up her dress and headed into his bedroom. He hung up her dress when he turned around he found her thong on his bed and he smiled. He picked it up and brought it to his nose to sniff before he tucked it away in his jacket pocket. He removed his jacket, bowtie, shirt, pants, shoes, and then finally his socks. He walked into his bathroom and stood there in his boxers watching her wash slowly as if she knew he was standing there watching her get clean for him. "Need help?" He asked finally with a smirk.

"Only if you're going to join me Lucifer?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Of course my queen." He said before he removed his boxers and tossed them into the hamper. 'There goes the idea of keeping my hands to my self with her.' Though as he stepped into his shower that was clearly big enough for four maybe five people. He didn't want all that space between them with her. He stepped right up behind her and leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Maybe I should spank you for teasing a devil hmm?" He asked with a smirk.

Chloe turned and looked at him in his face. As the water fell down all around them. "Maybe we both need to be Lucifer." She leaned into him and smiled softly. "I wash your back you wash mine?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "I'm sure there is a lot of parts of me you want to wash."

Chloe blushed. "I'm sure there are parts of me you want to wash as well too."

"Should I name them or wash them?" He asked with a smirk.

"Choices, choices?" Chloe said teasing him.

Lucifer reached over her and grabbed the bar of soap. "I'm going to really enjoy this." He said with a grin as he soaped up his hands.

"Washcloth?" She asked blushing.

"Nope, this will be so much better." He said with a grin as he took his soapy hands and placed them on her breasts and rubbed them. "Got to get every inch I can clean with the soap."

Chloe moaned softly as the blush remained on her face even with the water raining down on their heads.


	10. Just shut up and kiss me.

Lucifer stood there happily rubbing her breasts before he took her nipples in his fingers and pinched them.

Chloe gasped softly.

Lucifer ran his hands down her stomach slowly as he whispered into her ear. "Should I keep cleaning hmm?" He asked with a smirk.

Chloe reached behind her and after a couple tries, she found his cock. And wrapped her hand around him and slowly stroked him. "I think this needs cleaning too."

Lucifer had a rather wicked grin on his face. "I'm sure you will think of a couple different ways of cleaning my cock." He nipped her ear lobe then as his hand cupped her pussy and rubbed it slowly.

Chloe gasped softly but her hand never let go of his cock as she stroked him.

Lucifer stuck two fingers inside Chloe as he trusted them in and out of her slowly at first before he slowly started to speed up his trusting inside of her.

Chloe threw her head back onto his shoulder as she rode his fingers a bit more before she cums for him.

"That was hot." He said with a slow smirk as he watched her come down from her high. He teased her a bit more before thrusting his fingers into her a couple more times before he pulled them out and kissed her cheek. "Now I think we should finish our shower don't you."

Chloe waited a moment for her heart to calm down plus any other feelings about just doing that with him. She smiled softly when her heart calmed down and she felt love nothing but that for what she did. She heard him speak but she turned and gave him a brief wicked little smile before she knelt down before him and kissed the head of his cock.

Lucifer's eyes grew wide as he watched her do this. "Chloe? You don't have to do this?"

Chloe flicked her tongue out as she reached out with her hand to hold him steady while she happily licked him like a lollypop. A very tasty one at that too as she took the head of his cock into her mouth. And started to suck on him happily.

Lucifer groaned softly as he looked down watching her. "My little cock tease."

Chloe took more of his cock into her mouth as she happily sucked on him bobbing her head up and down his shaft slowly at times and fast at others.

"Hell's bells woman are you wanting to drain me dry?" He asked looking down at Chloe.

Chloe looked up at him with merriment in her eyes as she kept on sucking on his cock.

Lucifer was nearing the point of wanting to cum down her throat. "Keep that up and I will be filling your stomach with my cum. Is that what you want Chloe? If it is, keep on being that naughty little girl your being."

Chloe reached up between his legs and gently rubbed his balls.

Lucifer threw his head back and bite the inside of his mouth to keep from cumming.

Chloe grabbed a hold of his ass in both of her hands and teased him with her nails. As she dug in here. Or just ran her nails across his ass none the less.

Lucifer trusted into her mouth deeply. "Minx." He said growling down at her.

Chloe looks up at him sweetly as she wiggled her tongue against the side of his cock.

Lucifer growled as he trusted deeply into her mouth as he cummed hard for her.

Chloe swallowed as much of it down as she could. When he was done she pulled back and licked her lips clean. And then what was still clinging to his cock as she slowly stood up in front of him.

Lucifer cracked an eye he didn't know were closed. "What am I going to do with you, Minx?" He asked with a smirk.

Chloe leaned up and kissed him on him softly on his lips. "I'm sure you can think of something Lucifer." She said before she licked her bottom lip as she stepped out of the shower grabbing a big fluffy towel. "I will leave you to finish your shower." She said with a smirk as she walked out of the bathroom.

Lucifer looked up skywards and shook his head before he briefly he finished his shower. He quickly dried off and put on his robe as he walked out of the bathroom after he turned the water off. He walked out and found Chloe standing in front of the window. "Changing your mind Chloe?"

Chloe turned and looked at him standing there wrapped up in a fluffy towel. "No have you?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Not a chance." He said walking up behind her. He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, hey baby   
I want to know if you'll be my girl   
Hey, hey baby   
I want to know if you'll be my girl  
When I saw you walking down the street   
I said that's a kind of girl I'd like to meet   
She's so pretty, Lord, she's fine   
I'm gonna make her mine, all mine  
Hey, hey baby   
I want to know if you'll be my girl  
When you turned and walked away   
That's when I want to say   
"C'mon baby, give me a whirl   
I want to know if you'll be my girl"  
Hey, hey baby   
I want to know if you'll be my girl  
When you turned and walked away   
That's when I want to say   
"C'mon baby, give me a whirl   
I want to know if you'll be my girl"  
Hey, hey baby   
I want to know if you'll be my girl  
Hey, hey hey hey hey, baby c'mon, baby now."

Chloe blushed softly as she turned around to face him as the towel fell down her body as she looked up at him. "You want me to be your girl?"

"That is what Bruce Channel is singing with that song hey baby?" Lucifer said with a smile. "I want you to be my girl none the less."

Chloe sighed softly as she reached out and took a hold of his housecoat going to untie it.

Lucifer took a hold of her hands and chuckled softly. "Not yet." He bent down and kissed her against her lips. "I want our first time in a bed. Not in the shower, against the wall, on something, or up in the air either."

Chloe blushed before she placed a hand right over his heart and nodded her head slightly. "I understand." She turned and walked towards his bed while being in the buff."

Lucifer's eyes were on her ass as he watches her wiggle it slightly as he walked. "I might have to take you from behind later. So I can smack your behind." He said with a soft chuckle before he followed after her happily.

Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed. "Only if I let you Lucifer." She said with a smile.

Lucifer's eyes twinkled with mischief as he stopped between her legs. "I bet you will. Besides Chloe." He said with a wicked grin as he whispered into her ear. "You still owe me a song."

Chloe blushed. "But I can't sing Lucifer?"

"Only fair just once for me. And then I will make you scream for me?" He said with a grin. "Sound fair?"

Chloe blushed before she thought of the one song she knew. "Don't mean to get a little forward with you  
Don't mean to get ahead of where we are  
Don't mean to act a little nervous around you  
I'm just a little nervous about my heart 'cause  
It's been a while since I felt this feeling  
That everything that you do gives me  
It's been so long since somebody whispered  
Shut up and kiss me  
Didn't expect to be in this position  
Didn't expect to have to rise above  
My reputation for cynicism  
I've been a jaded lady when it comes to love, but  
Oh, baby, just to feel this feeling  
That everything that you do gives me  
It's been too long since somebody whispered  
Shut up and kiss me  
There's something about the silent type attracting me to you  
All business, baby, none of the hype  
That no talker can live up to  
Come closer, baby, I can't hear you  
Just another whisper, if you please  
Don't worry 'bout the details, darlin'  
You've got the kind of mind I love to read  
Talk is cheap and, baby, time's expensive  
So why waste another minute more?  
Life's too short to be so apprehensive  
Love's as much the symptom, darlin', as the cure  
Oh, baby, when I feel this feeling  
It's like genuine voodoo hits me  
It's been too long since somebody whispered  
Oh, baby, I can feel this feeling  
That everything that you do gives me  
It's been too long since somebody whispered  
Shut up and kiss me  
Shut up and kiss me."

Lucifer put a finger in his ear and wiggled it. Before he pulled it out and looked at her. "Your right." He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. "But nice try though with who's song was that?"

Chloe blushed. "The song is called Shut up and kiss me by Mary Chapin Carpenter." She said trying to give him a stern look.

Lucifer smiled back at her. "Do you want me to shut up and kiss you now?"

"Yes, you naughty little boy you?" Chloe said sternly at him.

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Chloe reached up and tried to untie his housecoat. But her hands were shoved away. So instead she reached up to where the collar of the housecoat is and pulled him down to her knocking her over and him onto her.

"Chloe?" He said when he pulled back.

Chloe smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Much better."

Lucifer shook his head slightly before he braced his hands next to her. As he bent down and went back to kissing her deeply on her lips again.


	11. Lucifer earns his claw marks.

Chloe wiggled her fingers under his robe to touch his skin.

Lucifer pulled back to smirk softly. "Problem?"

Chloe looked at him annoyed. "Robe off." She said sternly.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yes, my queen." He smiled at her as he stood up and removed his bathrobe. "Breathtaking." He said looking down at her.

Chloe blushed as she looked up at him. "I was thinking the same about you too."

Lucifer gently laid down on her again. "You could be the embodiment of Venus its self." He said kissing her neck as he nuzzled gently against her skin.

Chloe smiled softly as she ran her fingers down his back. "And you brought Venus into being?"

Lucifer found a spot that made Chloe let out a little squeal and he teased it over and over again. Before he slowly moved down her body with kisses here or there. Or licks even nipping at spots on her skin.

Chloe moaned as she shifted her hips slightly.

Lucifer pulled back smirking down at her. "Problem?"

Chloe let out a soft whimper when Lucifer reached down and ran a finger across her pussy then.

"Is that where the problem is Chloe?" He asked with a smirk.

Chloe whimpered a little louder when he teased that spot again and again. "YES!" She finally got out.

Lucifer smiled at her. "What can I do to fix that spot hmm?"

Chloe looked up at him annoyed. "I need..." She moaned when he trusted a finger inside her and did the come here motion inside of her.

"You need what?" He asked with a smirk before he bent his head and kissed her cheek.

"You, I need you Lucifer." Chloe got out finally.

"You have me?" He said with a smirk.

"I need... you in me." Chloe groaned as she felt her self getting closer to the edge of coming on his hand.

"I am inside of you?" Lucifer said smirking at her.

"Lucifer if you don't fuck me now I will strangle you while you sleep is that clear enough for you?" She growled out at him.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he brought her to the edge of cumming. Before he pulled his finger out of her and licked it clean. "Was that so hard to ask?" He said grinning at her before he turned and opened his dresser drawer and pulled out a condom.

Chloe sat up and grabbed the condom from his hands. She tore it open and quickly slipped it on him down to the base. "Yes, it was." She said simply before she kissed his chin before he laid back down on the bed.

"Well, we are both going to enjoy what comes next." He said before he teased her opening with his cock a couple times. Before he placed the head of his cock into her inching it in slowly.

Chloe's hands went back around his neck as her legs went up around his waist. As she clung to him tightly as she let the feelings wash over her as he slipped into her all the way to the hilt.

Lucifer let everything he was feeling right now wash over him. And he felt like he was in the simplest word he could think of at that moment was home. He felt the tears well up in his eyes that he quickly blinked away before he trusted into her slowly making her feel every inch of him over and over again.

Chloe arched her back into him as she groaned softly as she came. She didn't seem to notice she dug her nails into his back. Or the fact that as he trusted into her over and over again she was clawing at his back with her blunt human nails of hers.

If you asked Lucifer if having nails digging or clawing into your back was sexual or not. It would have been hard for him to agree to it. But with Chloe, it seemed it drove him to thrust into her harder and deeper. He took a hold of her legs and placed them up onto his shoulders.

Chloe groaned at this new angle she found her self in with him as she laid there as. As she was now just along for the ride. And she was enjoying this ride of theirs. She couldn't help but grab a hold of the sheets as she arched her body into his as she came again for him.

Lucifer couldn't hold on much longer with Chloe before he slammed himself into her a couple more times before he finally came into the condom.

Chloe had a mini orgasm when he did. She just laid there as she turned her head and looked up at Lucifer with a soft smile.

Lucifer smirked softly down at her. He moved her legs off his shoulder before he bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled out of her with a soft moan. Before he went to the bathroom to deal with the condom.

Chloe just laid there not really moving just catching her breath.

Lucifer walked back and chuckled softly. He reached over and helped to turn her in the bed before he crawled in beside her. "Have fun tonight?" He asked with a chuckle.

Chloe blushed softly before she smiled. "Yes and sorry about your back."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "It will heal later." He yawned softly. "Later we can always go for round two." He said with a wicked smile across his lips as he fell asleep.

Chloe looked at him and tried really hard not to giggle watching him fall asleep first instead of her. She closed her eyes and let her self drift off to sleep then herself.


	12. Queens Throne.

Lucifer woke up in the light of the early dawn. He turned his head and found himself alone in his bed. He laid there with a groan. 'I'm a fool she left.' He threw an arm over his eyes and another across his stomach. He soon drifted back off to sleep briefly until he heard skin hitting the floor as it came towards him. He sat up and smiled when he saw Chloe walking in carrying a tray of food and a couple of cups of coffee as well too. "Hungry?" He asked with a smirk.

Chloe sat down the tray in the middle of the bed. Before she fixed his shirt she had stolen from him to cook in. "Yes, besides I have plains for later." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You thought I left didn't you Lucifer?"

"It crossed my mind?" Lucifer said truthfully. "Besides making us some food what did you do?" He said grabbing a plate of food and his coffee.

"I called Trixie and left her a morning call on her cell phone." She said simply. "I then called Mazikeen and asked her to bring me a change of clothes. I just asked her to place it near the elevator if she takes it up." She looked at his back. "Does your back hurt?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I wear them with honor for however long they remain. And they will not last long though Chloe." He smiled softly. "And you should eat before I make a feast out of you." He winked at her.

Chloe blushed as she grabbed her food and started to eat and drink her coffee.

"By the way, I love seeing you running around in my shirt!" Lucifer said with a smile.

"Do you know where my panties are?" Chloe asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tucked away for safety reason." He said patting his chest right over his heart.

"You pervert!" Chloe said looking at him. "You pocketed them, didn't you?"

"Would I do such a thing?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"Yes!" Chloe said simply.

"You can have them back if you answer a question for me?" He asked with a smile.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "What?"

"What are we now? Lovers, friends with benefits, or boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lucifer asked looking at her.

Chloe thought about it for a moment. "All of them together." She said truthfully. "Is that okay for you my devilish lover?"

Lucifer leaned over and softly kissed her on her cheek. He reached out and ran a finger across her collar bone until he had a hold of the shirt she wore. "You should finish up eating my queen. This king has need of you."

Chloe blushed brightly. "Lucifer?" She moaned softly.

"Yes?" He asked with a smile.

"Why do you call me a queen?" She asked going back to eating.

"Finish eating and I will show you, Chloe." He winked at her.

Chloe blushed as she muttered softly under her breath.

"Behave." He said softly.

Chloe finished her breakfast and took his dirty dishes from him. And took them out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She came back and smiled seeing him laying there with the sheet off his waist and his hand around his cock slowly stroking it. She stood there watching him stroking himself. She licked her bottom lip as she watched him. She slowly toyed with the button's on his shirt as she felt her self getting wet from his teasing himself. She unbuttoned his shirt as he walked towards him slowly.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked with a smirk.

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes, are you enjoying your teasing?"

"I rather have my queen instead of my hand." He said with a smile as he kept on teasing himself.

"You are going to show me why you call me your queen?" Chloe said tossing his shirt to the side as she walked up beside him. She reached out to take over the stroking. But she stopped when Lucifer reached out and grabbed her hand instead. "Lucifer?"

"Grab a condom and sheath me in that before you sheath my sword." He said sitting up in bed and turning until his legs hung off the bed.

"You know I am on the pill right?" She said opening up the dresser to get the condom.

"You make me mortal with my powers. For now, this is a good idea." He said simply as he watched her take the condom out, open it and then sheath him in one. "Straddle my lap. And I will help my sword find its way inside."

Chloe blushed as she got up on the bed and straddled his waist as she lowered her self on his cock that she found him holding himself steady. She groaned when she found her self sitting in his lap with his cock all the way inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck interlocking her fingers as she looked into his eyes. "How does this tell me why you keep calling me your queen?"

Lucifer's hands ran up her legs to go to her waist. Before going behind her to grab her ass with one cheek in each hand. "Perfect fit." He helped her to rise and lower on his cock slowly. "A feeling I had since we kissed that first few times. That's why that old man had you blessed into being. To be my better half that I lost sight of all those centuries ago."

Chloe moaned softly as she tried bouncing on his cock. "Also the reason for the condom too?"

"YES!" He growled as he took over her bouncing and started to slam her onto his cock over and over again. Drawing her towards cumming for him. "Say it."

Chloe didn't know what it was he wanted her to say as she threw her head back as she came for him. It was during the glow of just coming that she knew what she could say. Not what he wanted her to say. But its what she felt she needed to say this none the less. "Take it off." She moaned when she felt him stop.

"What?"

"I said take it off."

Lucifer looked into her eyes. "As you wish my queen." He lifted her off of him and reached down and removed the condom. Before he guided himself back inside her. Where he picked up speed.

Chloe's nails dug into his back sharply as she rode and enjoying every moment and stroke of all of this. She felt her self being drawn towards coming finally. When she felt Lucifer's mouth on her nipple. She arched her back hard before she cummed for him hard.

Lucifer slammed up into her over and over and over again. Before he slammed up into her a little too hard before he came. He felt himself filling her up to the brim. He reached up and guided her down to lay on his chest. He smiled softly. "So much better without it."

"Later I might be up for round three." She said before she fell asleep against his chest.

"I love you Chloe Decker." He whispered softly before he closed his own eyes to go back to his nap from earlier.


	13. And finally what Eve really wants.

It was a month later when Eve showed back up again. Eve walked into Lux and quietly rode the elevator up. Her purse was held tightly in her hands as she stepped off the elevator and walked towards Lucifer. "I want to talk."

Lucifer looked up from the paper he was reading. "About what?"

"I want to return to Eden!" Eve said simply.

"Why now after all these years and trying to hit on me a month ago on top of it all?" Lucifer asked putting the paper aside and standing up.

"Human's are the vilest creatures of this plant. They kill, murder, rape, and killing unborn or just born children on top of that. And that's just for starters. So you can either take me back to Eden away from these vile things. And I do mean the people. Or you will find me doing far worse then my son Cain did to you and your little side piece." Eve said simply.

"I can't take you or Adam back to Eden. The Eden you knew all those century's ago is long gone. Lost to the sands of time and has withered away into nothing now." He turned his head and looked towards the balcony. "You can come in now she's here."

Eve turned to look to see who was walking out.

The strange guy who ran into Lucifer a couple times before. He stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at Eve sternly. "Leave him alone Eve. I told you a long time ago. The state of this world is your fault and you know it."

Eve glared at him. "It's your fault as well to Adam." She said sternly. "Out of our three son's, only one ended up in a good place. And it's not fair or Cain or Abel to be locked up in his hell hole for crimes they didn't do."

Adam snorted. "DIDN'T DO!" He stalked toward her. "You know like hell Abel committed crimes before Cain murdered him. And Cain tried to kill the devil himself. So don't tell me Cain and Abel don't belong in hell when they really surely do." He turned her and swatted her ass a couple times. "We're going." He said sternly dragging her into the elevator.

Lucifer stood up and dusted his jacket off. He walked to the balcony and looked up skywards. "Thank you, father, for Chloe and not someone like Eve." He smiled as he heard the elevator open behind him. He turned and walked back inside and bowed his head to Chloe. "Ready for date night?"

Chloe took his arm and smiled at him. "Yes and thankfully no case either." She said as she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. They pulled back as she turned and faced the door. She placed a hand briefly on her stomach. Knowing later tonight she was going to tell him her little secret she's been wanting to tell him for weeks.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where shall I take the devil next hmm my little elves?
> 
> Yes, Cathy your a little elf as is Night and now Lion too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be smut just WAY too early for them dearies.
> 
> So can't wait for the series to start back up again. So I can finally move on from this blasted scene.


End file.
